


Witches Get Stitches

by Cellocky



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Tommy gets hit with a truth potion, ends fluffy, i can do whatever i want, saw this idea on Twitter, starts fluffy, the middle might get pretty angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellocky/pseuds/Cellocky
Summary: Tommy doesn't think anything of it when he gets splashed by a potion from a witch. He figures that as long as he isn't dead it doesn't really matter, it'll wear off soon anyway. However, there are some unintended side effects.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 51
Kudos: 811





	1. Tubbo is excited, Tommy is not

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this idea on Twitter, but I can't seem to find it now. Basically Tommy has to tell the truth, and instead of being super mean like most people would think, he just gets super wholesome and starts repairing relationships with people.

Tommy was lost. 

He was lost in the woods, and he knew that in the morning he’d be kicking himself for getting lost within walking distance of the main SMP with only a fuckin iron axe, but right now all he could think about was not getting shot or eaten. Or blown up. 

Especially blown up.

He thought that he’d turned toward the direction of his house almost half an hour ago, but he definitely should have been out of the trees by now if that was the case. Desperately he whipped his head around looking into the sky for any indication of where he was. Dodging around an expanding creeper, he finally spotted a place where the trees looked thinner and started sprinting in that direction.

As he neared the treeline, he felt a bottle smash against his side, and instantly felt weaker. Fuckin witches. Shit. He turned toward where the bottle had come from and swiped his axe at just the right time to smash the next one before it hit him. A little still splashed on his arm, and his vision went fuzzy around the edges. Blindness. Good thing that one didn’t hit him dead on.

He was still moving backwards to the edge of the forest, sweeping his gaze through the trees to spot the witch. Apparently this could be considered a “bad move” because an arrow shot past his head from behind, which made him whip around to make sure he didn’t get shot because he was still on half a heart from the stupid weakness potion.

He caved the head of the skeleton in with three hits, somehow managing to not fuckin die, and continued running for his life. He broke through the treeline and let out a loud whoop of excitement. Getting home from here would be easy. Except he heard a sinister chuckle from behind him.

Then a third glass bottle smashed against his back.

At this point it wouldn’t be worth it to turn around and try to kill the witch, so he made a break for his dirt shack. He could figure out whatever the hell he’d been hit with when he got home. Since it wasn’t harming, he didn’t care. Fuckin witches, man.

He got back in a reasonable amount of time, which scratched slowness off the list. He peeled his armor off as soon as the door was closed, dumping it on the floor. His bed looked like the most beautiful thing in the world. He flopped onto it, not even bothering to get under the sheets. Probably for the best with how sweaty he was. He let himself drift off.

Tubbo’s morning was going pretty well. He’d had a good breakfast, spoken to Jack, and managed to make it to Tommy’s house before noon. The only thing was that they’d agreed to meet by the bench fifteen minutes ago, and Tommy hadn’t shown. Normally this wouldn’t be cause for alarm, but Tubbo had a bad feeling about it this time.

Knocking on Tommy’s door yielded no results, so he just let himself in. 

“Hello? Tommy?” He peeked his head into the shack. Everything looked the same as it normally did, the only thing out of place was the pile of armor on the floor by the door. He moved inside, closing the door behind him, toward Tommy’s bedroom. He probably just overslept.

Sure enough, the blond was splayed on his stomach across the bed, not even under the covers. He was snoring lightly and had a trail of drool leaking out of his mouth. Then Tubbo noticed the various bruises and scrapes covering him. He shook him awake.

“Tommy! Wake up! Are you alright?” He tried to keep the panic out of his voice. Tommy had definitely been through much worse, but he tended to worry more since that whole exile thing.

Tommy woke up with a tiny snort. “Wha? Tubbo? Whas goin on?” he blinked blearily up at Tubbo.

“Tommy we were supposed to meet up twenty minutes ago, I was worried about you. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m mostly just really tired. Most of this is superficial.” he gestured vaguely to his arms, then scrunched his whole face up in confusion. “That’s weird.”

Tubbo put the back of his hand on Tommy’s forehead. It normally took way more convincing to get him to even admit that he wasn’t in perfect condition. “Are you feeling okay? You don’t feel warm.”

“I feel pretty achy cause I was running a ton last night, and I’m pretty confused cause I didn’t mean to actually tell you that I’m tired, but I can’t really feel the bruises or anything, though that may be because I’m so tired, and I don’t feel cold or congested so I don’t think I’m sick.”

Tubbo was stunned by the information dump. This was the most upfront Tommy had ever been about himself that he could remember. Most of the time he was lucky to even get a response to the question. Apparently Tommy felt the same way, because he’d sat up and was now staring at the wall with an incredibly confused look on his face.

He opened his mouth. “I didn’t mean to say all that. I meant to tell you that I’m fine because I don’t think it’s worth your time to worry about me.” he then slapped his hand over his mouth and looked up at Tubbo with wide eyes.

“Tommy what happened to you?” Tubbo watched as the other’s eyes scrunched closed and his hand tightened over his mouth, before flying off and delivering his testimony in a frantic jumble.

“I got lost in the woods and couldn’t find my way back before it got dark so I go surrounded by a bunch of mobs all at once, and I was just trying to make it back but it was really scary and I nearly died like seven times.” he paused to suck in a huge breath. “So I finally found the way out of the forest but then there was a witch and she hit me with a random potion as I was running away but I just came home and fell asleep cause I figured that if I wasn’t dead then it didn’t matter what kind of potion it was.” Then his hand slapped right back over his mouth.

Oh shit. Tommy got hit with some kind of truth potion. They stared at each other for a beat before Tubbo felt a grin spread across his face. This had so much potential. Tommy gave him a warning look.

“Hey Tommy, who’s your best friend?”

“It’s you Tubbo, I would’ve told you that anyway.”

“When was the last time you cried?”

“Yesterday I accidentally killed a bee and I got sad cause it reminded me of you.” he moved to tackle Tubbo, but he quickly ran out the bedroom door, shouting questions as he went.

“How many girlfriends have you had?”

“None! Shut up!”

“What was your longest snapchat streak, and who was it with?”

“Seven days, with you, you prick!”

Tubbo stopped on the other side of the table from Tommy, who narrowed his eyes at him. They were at a stalemate, if one went one way the other could counter. He stared right into Tommy’s eyes as he grinned, out of breath.

“Tommy?”

“Yeah?”

“How tall are you?”

Tommy’s face went bright red, and he managed to reduce the volume of his answer until it was only a mutter.

“What was that?” Tubbo’s face was starting to cramp from smiling.

Tommy exploded. “I don’t know, okay?!?”

Tubbo’s laughter and Tommy’s screeching could be heard from across the SMP.


	2. Tommy literally cannot shut up

The both of them managed to calm down eventually. Though it was only after Tommy managed to tackle Tubbo to the ground and sit on him so he couldn’t get up. The smaller of the two was splayed out on his stomach, resting his chin on his forearms. He thought of something.

“Tommy, how long ago did you get hit with that potion?” Tommy shifted off of his back and laid down on his back next to him.

“I dunno exactly, big man. It was a few hours after dark last night, so I’d say probably… thirteen, fourteen hours?”

“Don’t most potion effects wear off in less than an hour?”

“Yeah. Fuck. What are we gonna do?”

“We could try milk.”

“I miss Henry. Who has cows nearby?”

“I dunno, I don’t even live here anymore.”

Tommy turned his head toward the wall. “Yeah. I know.”

Tubbo shifted up onto his forearms to look at Tommy’s face better. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Tommy’s face twisted into a grimace like he didn’t want to say, but had to. “You being gone is really hard. I’m not used to not having you around and the fact that you made another country makes me feel like you’re perfectly happy without me. And I know that it’s my fault because I’m the one who doesn’t want to live in Snowchester even though you asked me to. I just…” he trailed off.

“Yeah?” Tubbo prompted.

“I can’t leave L’manberg. My house was the embassy, so it’s technically the only part of it that still exists. Plus I’ve got the hotel to think about. I really think it’ll be good to have a place that anyone can go to. That anyone can come and stay no matter what.” he shook his head. “It’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid, L’manberg meant a lot to you! And I’ve always thought that your hotel sounded amazing! I would love for you to live in Snowchester with me, but if you don’t want to that’s okay! Tommy, you’ll always be my best friend. That’s not gonna change just cause we don’t live next to each other.”

“I know that!” Tommy threw his arms into the air in exasperation. “That’s why it’s stupid. I’m worried over nothing. My brain just keep telling me that you’re trying to get away from me.”

Tubbo flipped over onto his back and scooched so that their shoulders were pressed together. “We could visit each other more. One goes to the other every day and we switch off.”

“But I don’t want to bother you. You’re in charge of a country again. I remember how busy you were last time.” Tommy leaned his head to the side so his cheek settled onto the top of Tubbo’s head.

Tubbo felt slightly guilty. “I tried to do everything myself last time. I felt like I had to be in charge of every little detail until I was so overwhelmed and tired that everyone else could do what they wanted with no consequences. I’ve learned since then. I know that I have people that can help me.” he thought for a moment. “Plus Snowchester is pretty self sufficient. L’manberg required way more upkeep.”

Tommy seemed a bit more at ease. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure Tommy. Jack or Foolish can take turns being in charge; it's not a big deal. I want to be able to see you more.”

Tubbo felt Tommy’s shoulders start to shake and heard a few shuddering breaths. “Are you crying?”

“...Yeah. This is really annoying. I don’t like not being able to lie.”

Tubbo laughed aloud at that. “Yeah it is a bit strange, isn’t it? This feels almost too sappy.”

Tommy brought his hands up to rub at his eyes. “I can’t fuckin stop! It’s like my can’t fathom not telling the truth anymore. I keep wanting to just rant about how I feel! Like my mouth is a faucet that my brain can’t turn off.” He pouted.

“I was thinking about that.” Tubbo sat up and dragged Tommy up with him, moving so they were facing each other. “If the potion were just like, an anti-lying or a truth potion, then you just wouldn’t be able to lie. So like, you could just not answer my questions and you wouldn’t be lying. I think instead that it more like, compels you to tell the truth. So instead of just not being able to say a lie, you have to say the truth. Does that make sense?”

“It does actually. You’re so smart, Tubbo. I’m so glad that you’re my friend.” Tommy’s eyes widened comically. “Like how I didn’t have to say all that to answer your question. It just feels like it has to come out of my body.”

“Thank you.” Tubbo smirked. “Let’s go find a cow, shall we?”

As they puttered about the house, cleaning up from the earlier chase, it became obvious that Tommy was, in fact, compelled to tell the truth at all times. It seemed that he’d been holding back somewhat for the entire morning, but now that he didn’t have to feel ashamed or confused he wasn’t holding back at all.

There was a steady stream of information coming from him at all times. He would comment on how certain objects made him feel as he saw them, peppered in with compliments thrown toward Tubbo. It was incredibly endearing, but Tubbo couldn’t wait to have regular Tommy back. It was weird to have the taller boy comment on both his height and intelligence every time he caught his eye.

After about ten minutes, everything was put back in place and they were ready to find a cow, buckets in hand. They strode out the door only to immediately make eye contact with Awesamdude, who was chatting with Connor across the path. He waved at them.

Tubbo felt Tommy seize up beside him, and looked to find his mouth clamped shut and his eyes terrified. He started to shake with the effort of keeping whatever truth was in his brain where it was. It erupted out of his mouth in an almost incomprehensible stream. 

“Thank you for taking care of me and treating me like a person! Please never betray me like every other father figure I’ve ever had!”

Then he grabbed Tubbo’s arm and marched them both in the opposite direction, going as fast as he could without actually running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna pretend that Tommy's floors aren't made of dirt so that my boys can have heart to hearts without sitting directly on the ground
> 
> Also Awesamdad supremacy


	3. Parental Paranoia

Tubbo cackled as he was dragged away. He turned and managed to get a glimpse of Sam’s confused and concerned face, which made him snort and laugh even harder. 

“Shut up shut up shut up! He hates me now oh my God he hates me.” Tommy was mumbling up a storm, desperately trying to put as much distance as possible between them and his newest parental figure. Tubbo’s laughter petered off when the stream of words continued to grow in intensity.

“Hey, it’s okay Tommy.” Tommy didn’t seem to be able to hear him, continuing his frantic muttering. “Tommy!” Tubbo grabbed the arm that was dragging him. “Tommy listen to me!”

The tall boy flinched before turning and finally meeting his eyes. His face was bright red from embarrassment. “He hates me. He has to. Why would anyone want some kid you just met calling you their dad? Oh my God he’s never going to talk to me and the hotel is never gonna get done and no one will show up and it’ll be just like last time only this time Dream isn’t here to mess with the invitations it’ll be my fault just like everything else-”

Tubbo had been desperately trying to calm his friend down but couldn’t break through Tommy’s stream of thoughts. So he panicked and did the only thing he could think of on short notice and clamped his hand over the other’s mouth. The immediate silence was a blessing, and Tubbo took full advantage of it.

“Tommy, Sam is a genuinely nice guy who values you as a person. He isn’t going to hate you because you trust him enough to think of him as your dad. He’s not going to think less of you for having emotion and showing affection. He especially wouldn’t abandon you when he’s already said that he’d help you. You need to breathe, okay?” he took his hand off his mouth.

Tommy gasped for breath, but seemed much less scared then before. Tubbo breathed deeply and gestured for Tommy to do the same. When he’d calmed down, Tommy buried his face in his hands.

“That just happened, didn’t it?” 

“Yeah it did. But it’s okay. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Tubbo grabbed Tommy’s hand with his own and gently squeezed it.

Tommy squeezed back. “Let’s just go get that milk, yeah? I really don’t wanna think about anything right now. I just wanna be able to talk normally again.”

“I understand.” Tubbo kept their hands linked and started further down the path.

They eventually found a cow wandering near the L’manberg crater, which made Tommy burst into tears and babble about Henry never getting to see New L’manberg. When they managed to actually fill one of their buckets, Tommy paused.

“I really hope this works. I legitimately don’t know what the next step would be.” he stared apprehensively into the bucket, then his eyes flicked up and met Tubbo’s

“Anything you need to tell me while I know it’s for sure the truth?” Tubbo asked, putting on his most innocent face.

Tommy narrowed his eyes at him and pressed his lips together as hard as he could. He turned back to the bucket with determination and took the biggest gulp that he could manage. He then turned back to Tubbo with a smug look on his face and opened his mouth.

“I’m the one that ate all of your monster munch last week.” his face turned enraged.

“Fuck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, classes have been kicking my ass recently
> 
> Along with the depression, but like, what else is new
> 
> Anyway, milk doesn't work! What will our beloved heroes do now?
> 
> Maybe they'll have to ask around the server and just so happen to have to talk to everyone that has an issue with Tommy! Who knows...


	4. Who knows anything about potions?

After Tubbo released Tommy from his head lock, (he still didn’t get an apology out of the other, seeing as he couldn’t lie about being sorry) they decided the next best course of action would be to ask around for anyone who could know anything about Tommy’s “condition.” The problem came with figuring out who to ask.

“My first thought would be to ask Philza Minecraft, cause you know, he knows everything, but he’d probably kill me on sight, so that’s out.” Tommy said, his eyebrows scrunched together. The fact that asking Phil also meant asking Technoblade went unsaid.

“We could ask Sam.” Tubbo felt his lips curl into a smile as he looked at Tommy in his peripherals.

The two sat on the edge of what used to be L’Manberg, overlooking the twisting vines in the middle. Tommy shot him a dirty look. Then his expression turned contemplative.

“I think the milk helped.”

“Why do you say that?” Tubbo turned to face his friend fully.

“I don’t have to say what I’m thinking, I just can’t lie. Dunno if it’s permanent, but it’s better than before at least.” he kicked his legs while he spoke, dislodging some pebbles from the cliff face.

“Well that’s good at least.” There was a moment of pause. “Where do babies come from?” A test.

Tommy shot him another look. “I don’t want to answer that.”

“Fair enough.” Tubbo pulled up the grass between them.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. It was a beautiful day, the sun out with a cool breeze blowing by. Neither really wanted to break the peace. Someone had to though, so Tubbo did.

“Eret?”

“Nah, potions aren’t exactly their expertise. Too busy with paperwork.”

“Puffy?”

“It’s a possibility, but she doesn’t seem the type to know a lot about witches. You don’t exactly find a lot of those in the middle of the ocean.”

“...Foolish?”

“...I mean if we see him we can ask, but I have no idea where that guy is ninety percent of the time.”

“Hm.”

“And why does he look so weird you know? Like is he a totem or a shark or what is he? He says he’s a totem shark hybrid, but then why does he have like a full shark head on top of his proper head? Cause being a hybrid doesn’t give you an extra unnecessary face that just so happens to look like a fuckin’ hat on top of your regular face. He’s a weird ‘un.”

“...Milk wearing off?”

“No, I wanted to say that.”

Tubbo let himself fall back on the grass. “Well we’re running out of options on who to ask pretty quickly.”

Tommy flopped down next to him. “I think we might actually have to ask Sam.”

“Why? Sam’s more into redstone than potions. I said it to mess with you.” 

“Cause.” he drew in a breath. “We have to talk to Sam if we want to talk to Dream.”

Tubbo would rather pull out his own fingernails than go near Dream ever again. He’d rather fight another whither. So he knew how awful it must feel for Tommy to even suggest talking to him. 

“Let’s keep that as a last resort. Even though Dream is in prison, he isn’t harmless. He’s a great fighter, but he’s a better talker, and with you having to tell the truth that could be really dangerous.”

“Yeah…” That left very few options. “Are we really gonna risk talking to Philza?”

“I think we have to. There’s really no one else on the server who would know anything about potions or witches.” he thought for a moment. “‘Cept Ghostbur.”

“Aw, I miss Ghostbur. Not as good as regular Wilbur, but at least he never yelled at me when he was dead.” his nose scrunched up. “Probably shouldn’t have said that out loud.”

“It’s alright, big man, ‘s not like it was a secret. Wil was mental in Pogtopia.”

They both fell silent again. It was comfortable, and Tubbo reached over to pick up Tommy’s hand. Tommy squeezed his hand back, let go, and sat up, stretching his arms over his head.

“Alright. I still remember where Techno’s house is. We should probably head out now if we want to make it there and back before the mobs start spawning.” he stood, and pulled Tubbo up when prompted.

“We might be cutting it pretty close if we travel through the overworld, are you up for using the nether?” Tubbo carefully studied Tommy’s face.

Tommy seemed to consider for a moment. “I… don’t like the nether. How about we go the regular way and if it gets too dark we’ll take the nether back?”

That worked for Tubbo. “Alright. Lead the way. You have a jacket?”

“Yes, mother.”

“Huh, I figured you couldn’t do sarcasm anymore.”

They filled up a few extra buckets with milk just in case. Better safe than sorry.

Tommy had a notoriously bad sense of direction, and Tubbo didn’t know why he thought that this time would be any different. They ended up going about two hundred blocks too far to the west of Techno’s house before having to loop around until eventually they saw the smoke from the chimney rising up from behind a hill. Both of them noticeably slowed down the closer to the picturesque cabin they got, neither really wanting to talk to the men that lived there.

Luckily, it looked like no one was home. There was no movement to be seen from the windows, and Carl wasn’t standing in his heated stable outside.

Unluckily, that meant that they were stuck outside for the foreseeable future. Tommy from two months ago would’ve let himself in immediately and probably stolen a few valuable items as punishment for making him wait. Tommy now seemed entirely content to simply hop the fence to Carl’s stable and sit against the wall. Tubbo joined him to wait.

They chatted for a bit, until eventually Tubbo felt himself falling asleep. Tommy had snuggled close to his side for warmth, and being surrounded by what was essentially a large weighted blanket felt incredibly cozy. He yawned.

“It’s getting close to sundown. We should probably head back now if you want to avoid taking the nether.” he tried to stand up, but Tommy didn’t let him.

“Let’s stay here a bit longer. We can take the nether back, I’ll be okay. I’m comfortable.”

A shadow fell over them from outside of the fence. 

“No, I think you should leave now.”

Tubbo felt a wave of deja vu wash over him as he looked up at the crossbow pointed at his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no!
> 
> Who has them at gunpoint?
> 
> Take a wild guess.
> 
> Anyway the jerkwads are here, but even though i love me some "assholes get put in their place and feel bad and realize they ruined everything, but never get redemption" because i'm a petty bitch, i am gonna make them redeemable or whatever
> 
> They're never gonna be as close to toms and tubbs as they were, but there will be some reconciliation so... yeah

**Author's Note:**

> Should I start a second multiple chapter fic while already working on a different one? No. 
> 
> Am I gonna? 
> 
> Definitely.
> 
> Also witches just have random potions that don't actually exist sometimes I've decided cause it makes plot happen


End file.
